


Overheat

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *都暻秀x边伯贤*略带私设的向哨背景，轻微D/S-C设定、BDSM擦边2017.7.27
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 2





	Overheat

顺利解开都暻秀的裤子纽扣，边伯贤还想进行下一个动作，却被对方拿过手中刚抽出的皮带快且狠地抽上大腿外侧。猝不及防挨了打的边伯贤吃痛地闷哼一声皱起眉，却没闪躲也没有收回意图脱都暻秀外裤的手。  
即使边伯贤向来被放任自流，屡次流连酒吧夜不归宿也足够成为严格监管者责罚他的理由。然而比起破坏这些书面的规定，最不可饶恕的，大概是边伯贤一回去便装醉扒自己向导的裤子。  
虽然是被塔认可配对了的向导和哨兵，但非常遗憾，边伯贤和他的帅气向导至今为止都没有更进一步结合。边伯贤本想用喝多了的借口把都暻秀强行推到床上——哨兵拔群的身体素质一开始就允许他这么干——结果却是还没拉开对方的裤链就被毫不留情地教训了。抱着认错和一些微妙心情的边伯贤低下头不愿呼痛，直到他在逐渐叠加起来的钝痛中再次感受到身体内异样的灼热，他才抓住了都暻秀不打算停下的手。  
“你是作为规则维护者打我，还是作为我的向导惩罚我？”边伯贤作出醉醺醺的慵懒表情，真正像个酒鬼般轻浮地勾住都暻秀肩膀。边伯贤将自己微烫的脸蛋埋到都暻秀的颈间，故意冲他的耳朵呵出湿热的酒气。边伯贤很精妙地将自己控制在了即将产生醉意的状态中，他并不喜欢靠着外物的麻痹自欺欺人，他很清楚体内令他焦灼不已的热度与酒精毫无关系，“我是你的哨兵，我们结合没有任何错。”  
边伯贤认为与都暻秀长久的亲密关系中自己表现得一向很绅士，他们作为相辅相成的一对也总是相处得相当不错。但时间没有软化都暻秀拒绝身体结合的态度，只是让边伯贤的不满愈演愈烈，进而化为发作愈发频繁的无端燥热。  
“都暻秀，我变得很奇怪。”  
我为此而焦虑不堪，而你的职责本就是抚慰我。  
“你不该去普通人的生活区，我无法确认你的位置。”都暻秀一向柔和低沉的声音，即使是在刚打完边伯贤的时刻也听不出明显的喜怒，他说着关怀的话语，甚至扔开皮带顺势搂住了倚在怀中的边伯贤——都暻秀的严格与宽容总是恰到好处。边伯贤深恶痛绝都暻秀在这个问题上永远不正面回应自己，便变本加厉地将自己发烫的身体贴上他的，轻快又甜蜜的语调依然像透了早就得心应手的撒娇，“谁让你不和我结合的？普通人开的酒吧有什么不好？毕竟那里给了钱，就能让和你侧脸有一点点像的人为我唱一整夜的歌。可在这里、在你身边，我到底要怎么做才能让你多在乎我一些？”  
出于感情也好规定也罢，向导在乎自己的哨兵天经地义，都暻秀一直以来也确实作为向导对待哨兵那样，无限给予边伯贤宽容、温柔、甚至于宠爱。然而纵是再怎样能力低下、脾气古怪甚至恶贯满盈的向导，也总会对他的哨兵不计条件的好。边伯贤发觉自己对其他向导与哨兵的牵绊生出羡慕之情时，也意识到到自己从都暻秀那里得到的本来就还不够，他本来就不该知足。明明都暻秀亲口承认边伯贤是与他最合拍的哨兵，明明边伯贤如何任性耍赖他都不会生气，明明他从不反感与边伯贤间的那些亲昵动作，即使故意在他工作时捣乱也能换一个脸颊或额头上的亲吻，却就是死守了身体结合的线。边伯贤努力让自己不要太纠结于个人感情，但他思来想去越来越觉得，就算都暻秀作为天才向导再怎样矜持，再怎样不肯公私不分地过分偏心于他，也至少不该一而再再而三拒绝再正当不过的结合。  
在远战的当今规定的服役时间并不长，说不定自己和都暻秀到退役那天都不会结合。双方承认彼此的时间越来越长，也同时意味着两人有保障的关系即将结束，光是想到这一点就格外焦躁的边伯贤，鼓起勇气抓紧都暻秀的手腕，勾着他的裤子边缘拉向自己，伸出脖子去咬他的唇。  
“和我结合，都暻秀。”第一次用命令式的口吻与都暻秀说话，边伯贤无暇考虑这忤逆意味的大胆行为会带来怎样的后果，体内执着的结合热已俨然成为煎熬，他再也无法忍耐。然而都暻秀毫不犹豫地推开边伯贤，立刻释放出向导素强制要他冷静下来，虽然向导素稍许缓解了的高温带来的折磨，但都暻秀决绝的态度令边伯贤惊愕之余委屈得难以忍受。边伯贤作为最强大且拥有极端自制力的黑暗哨兵，完全掌握自己能力后再没有情绪暴走过，真诚的情动表现却被自己的向导视为需要镇定的暴躁行为，这种场合下久违的情绪安慰简直是个糟糕透顶的黑色笑话。边伯贤强压下自己所有的难过，豁出去般再次侧过脑袋，深情地含住都暻秀的唇珠，煽情地用自己两片薄薄的唇磨蹭他的。边伯贤吐字含糊又柔软，话语间却是掩不住的挑衅，“或者你干脆换一个哨兵。”  
附带着酥麻感的向导素渗进边伯贤的意识海，对于他来说比起安抚越来越像是撩拨，又或许是边伯贤孤注一掷的渴望实在太过强烈，他体内过于澎湃的热竟将冷感的信息素化为催情的浪潮。都暻秀察觉到自己向导素失效，终于换了表情猛然按倒边伯贤，兀然变得骇人的眼神居高临下注视着他，含怒的语气听来仿佛都暻秀才是那个更不快的人，“你又到底要我怎么做？”  
边伯贤终于如愿以偿将都暻秀弄到了床上，不过被压住的人是他，还是被都暻秀扼住脖子的窘迫姿势。思考与呼吸一并变得艰难，求生的欲望使边伯贤想要挣扎，可不能伤害自己向导的本能又生生让他停下了要掰开都暻秀手指的动作。边伯贤无法开口无法挣脱，于是干脆任由结合热暴走，恨不得都暻秀也快一点对他生出无法抗拒的欲望。都暻秀却很快调整好自己一瞬间过于狠戾的表情，松开双手只是轻轻地用指尖摩挲边伯贤修长的脖子，他逐渐加重的呼吸仿佛是什么念头要苏醒的预兆。都暻秀的目光像是精密的网，不容逃脱地困住边伯贤，也像是闪着寒光的锐刃，令边伯贤产生自己要被他剖开皮肉的错觉。  
不过被都暻秀惯坏了的边伯贤向来是不会怕他的。边伯贤轻轻勾住都暻秀的小手指，后者迅速抽开手不再触摸他，骤然收回目光甚至转过了头。边伯贤倔强地又一次抓住都暻秀的手指不放要都暻秀看着自己，他不懂都暻秀事到如今还在压抑什么，他被结合热折磨得太过疲惫却又前所未有的兴奋，都暻秀的又一次拒绝只是更加坚定了他的决心。  
边伯贤猜自己脑袋已经被结合热烧坏了，否则怎会听到都暻秀叹息似的的呼吸声也想笑，于是边伯贤口齿不清地，笑着用幼稚又无赖的词句问他为什么，笑着搂住都暻秀去不断地吻他，又笑着发出一些急不可耐的黏腻哼哼声，然后笑着去扒乱都暻秀的裤头又解开自己的衣服，似乎想要把自己血液里快要融化骨头的火烧到都暻秀身上。被无法纾解的结合热蛊惑的神志与身体都过于渴望彻底的交合，边伯贤纤秾合度的曼妙身体陷在深色的被子里，凌乱衣衫下若隐若现的胸膛与腰腹白得炫目，他的下半身已经毫无遮掩可言。边伯贤被少量酒精与结合热熏得红艳的脸蛋使他看上去格外柔弱娇艳，他用那一贯甜软的语调呼唤都暻秀的名字，沾过春水的声音逐渐融化掉关住禁忌的锁链，他铁了心将自己的向导逼到绝路。  
被浓厚渴望淹没掉的理智无法理清思绪、无法控制呼吸也无法管理视线与声音，直到饥渴却又毫无准备的身体被不由分说破开，边伯贤才被迫清醒过来聚焦起视线去看都暻秀的表情。乳白色的室内灯映衬出都暻秀脸蛋边缘稚气未脱的绒毛轮廓，即使他背向着光，边伯贤眼中的他也总是精致可爱到每一个细节。都暻秀明亮的双眸仍像盛着细碎的星光，只是在那之中除了些许边伯贤熟知的克己与温和，更多的是他从未见过的疯狂。找回了一点点思考能力的边伯贤仍旧没有太多精力去研究都暻秀的表情，撕裂般的疼痛沿尾椎顺着脊梁骨一路向上刺激到了泪腺，身体像是被生生劈开，内脏都仿佛被贯穿了似的隐隐作痛，本就怕疼的边伯贤眼角泛起泪光。边伯贤才注意到自己被拖到床边，双腿被折着推到胸前，腰臀被迫高高抬起。都暻秀仅仅解开裤头的下体与边伯贤的赤裸的下身紧贴住，在视觉的帮助下，边伯贤对于‘身体结合’的感触便更有了实感。  
属于另一个人的温度终于随着疼痛的蔓延在体内清晰起来，结合热使用于结合的部位易于打开，但未作任何准备工作便将性器插入后穴的剧痛根本无法适应，身体被弯曲成无理姿势的辛苦也刺激着边伯贤每一根神经。边伯贤不敢动作也根本无法动弹，不知是被结合热烧干了唾液还是痛得一时失声，他张了张嘴却发觉喉咙干涩得无法言语。边伯贤奋力动了动疼到近乎麻木了的手，努力伸向都暻秀像是要阻止又像是在谋求救赎，但他很快意识到任何挣扎都无济于事，无能为力的羞愤与对现状难以置信的心痛，使他不够坚强的泪腺也随着身体一并失守。  
“吵着要结合的人怎么哭了。”都暻秀皱着眉长长呼出一口气，也不管自己性器被夹得难受，强硬地摆腰做了几下抽插的动作，他颇感到些功亏一篑的惆怅，不过他并不觉得发展到这一步有什么不好。边伯贤疼到完全僵住的身体无法配合着做出任何动作，但都暻秀很喜欢这份能掌控全局的满足感，并且异常享受着自己一个动作就惹得边伯贤涌出泪水的现状，他甚至有些好奇边伯贤到底能流出多少眼泪。抱着近乎天真的恶劣心情，都暻秀缓缓抽出自己的性器，直到边伯贤后穴一点点恢复原状，又毫无预兆地用力往里一捅。都暻秀机械地反复抽送的动作，乐此不疲地观察那圈小小的褶皱是如何被自己撑到极限，意料之中地换来边伯贤微弱咿呀着泪流满面的脆弱表情。随着毫无规律又粗暴的抽插动作，泪珠不断滚落进边伯贤发间，超乎想象的疼痛使他想要好好哭泣出声都变得异常困难。边伯贤被顶得不断猛然反向弓起腰身又落回被子里，布料摩擦声与微弱的呜咽一时成了最为情色的暧昧挑逗，惹得都暻秀掐着他伤痕累累腿根的手更加用力，非要他哭得再大声一点。  
“而且，我本来就不需要哨兵。”被火热肠道包裹着性器、被紧致穴口箍住阴茎的新鲜刺激感从生理上很难说清享受与否，不过绝谈不上讨厌。心理上的愉快率先取悦了都暻秀，他突然记起来揶揄一句边伯贤方才不痛不痒的威胁，俯下身凑近边伯贤因剧痛而稍显扭曲却又依然楚楚可怜的脸，亢奋的粗喘拂到后者的鼻尖与睫毛。边伯贤被烫到似的瑟缩了一下身体，又牵扯到发疼的结合部位，抽噎声骤然拔高。  
“不过已经不可以后悔了，伯贤。”注视着边伯贤被欺负得无措不安的乖顺模样，都暻秀似乎心情很好地用轻柔的鼻音笑了笑，他舔了舔有些干燥的唇，伸手擦掉边伯贤左眼的泪珠。都暻秀故意不收敛力气蹭得边伯贤眼角泛起不自然的红，使他颤抖着唇再次无言地流下泪沾湿自己的手指。都暻秀像是厌了自言自语似的骤然压下眉毛，他倏忽冷下表情转而捂住边伯贤的嘴，阻断边伯贤一切逐渐清晰的呼喊与哀求兀自动起腰胯。都暻秀将边伯贤力不从心的嗯啊回答视为不知好歹的敷衍，他放纵自己想要伤害边伯贤的卑劣欲念，用动物最原始的方式强势地侵占边伯贤的身体与意识。  
本能地去思索都暻秀每一句话的内涵，然而边伯贤混乱的思维得不出任何结论，他绵软抽泣着，只能清晰地反复体会自己被抽空又被填满，腹胀的错觉让他难以抗拒地隐约产生了肠子破裂的恐慌。边伯贤的身体柔韧性极好，由于都暻秀站立的姿势他被压得膝盖几乎碰到肩膀，他只能被禁锢在都暻秀的身下被死死钉在床上承受由上而下的暴力侵犯，身体对于时间的感知变得异常迟钝，结合热如何炽烈也无法消缓的疼痛完全等同于无休止的刑罚。唯一值得开心的大概是边伯贤终于找回了些许组织语言的能力，可他能发出的只有破碎的求饶与被眼泪濡湿的呼痛呻吟。这些软糯的声音被关在都暻秀的手掌中，边伯贤尝到自己被都暻秀掌心捂热的泪，咸涩混杂着都暻秀的香水气息，竟让疼到近乎麻痹的舌尝出了甘甜，苏醒了的唾液腺开始分泌出口水，透明的口涎失控地顺着嘴角流下湿了都暻秀的手掌。连暂时舍弃尊严的道歉也于事无补，边伯贤根本不清楚到底是哪里出了错，却还是抽泣着乱七八糟地说着对不起。被泪水浸湿的视线被撞出裂痕，都暻秀残忍的大幅度挞伐动作晃碎了他眼中所有的光，他根本无法看清拥抱自己的人究竟是怎样一副表情。  
声音总是柔软悦耳又爱用孩子气语调撒娇的男人，却被虐待地只能含糊地发出哭叫与讨饶声，多么要人欲罢不能。逐渐亢奋的都暻秀置若罔闻地打乱这场暴行的节奏，随心所欲地将自己被结合热勾起的欲望积攒起来推向高峰。都暻秀无视掉边伯贤快要哭到窒息般涨红的小脸，急于达成任务目的般地专心致志撞击他的身体，最后往深处猛地一挺痛快地全数射在了他的体内。耸动几下腰射干净后都暻秀才放开手，边伯贤酸痛的腰也终于能回到床上。都暻秀保持着插入的姿势平复自己的气息，又撩起边伯贤略长的刘海仔细观察他哭得一塌糊涂的表情，颇为着迷地轻轻揉捏他近来又养得有些肉嘟嘟的脸，喃喃道，“不许逃。”  
都暻秀完全放弃了作为向导的一切压制手段，他腻了用什么向导素搞什么情绪梳理，仅仅是出于个人本能地想要征服、想要统治只能属于他的人。属于都暻秀自己的结合热终于能无所顾忌地转而去纠缠住边伯贤的。边伯贤受了蹂躏反倒更显妩媚，哪怕刚刚才泄了一次，光是嗅着他身上肆意散发的淫靡香气，都暻秀的身体便又蠢动起来。  
有些失神的边伯贤还愣愣地在脑海中翻来覆去回味都暻秀的话，他想告诉都暻秀自己本就从未有过拒绝他的念头，但方才混乱的单方面施暴过程中虽然只是零散的碎片，通过身体结合边伯贤确实看到了都暻秀的部分霸道想法。边伯贤并不讨厌态度恶劣的都暻秀，他只想知道都暻秀是抱着怎样的心情一改自律温和的形象，会如此不讲清理地虐待他是否仅仅是基于忍无可忍的愤怒。边伯贤所窥视到的碎片意味着某种含糊的可能性，但过于纯情而显得太荒谬。向导的选择并非唯一，而哨兵的服从却是一旦认定便至死不渝。边伯贤对都暻秀本就并非因为棋逢对手而心怀敬意，高傲强大的哨兵只是对绝对力量心甘情愿地臣服，支配与服从的关系从一开始就存在，只是都暻秀过分亲切让边伯贤从未注意到界限。边伯贤感知到都暻秀要他全部的信任又要他完全的顺从，他虽然早在潜移默化中忘了如何抗拒都暻秀的要求，可他更明白无数次濒临失控的结合热代表着自己怎样的不甘。都暻秀意外的自私且傲慢，他确实不需要什么哨兵，但他又确实只愿意给予边伯贤忠诚——这姑且算是都暻秀最大限度的偏爱。可唯独对都暻秀欲壑难填的边伯贤，哪怕是为了理所应当的自尊，或者那一点点黑暗哨兵天性里的骄傲，他也不得不对都暻秀有所保留以作为换取更多爱的筹码。  
是的，我是你的。我同样不需要什么向导却需要你，可我要的不止你的忠诚。  
边伯贤觉得他与都暻秀的关系该是平等的，但都暻秀却要他为此犹疑，要他耻于僭越而向自己低下头颅。可无论都暻秀此刻如何的不可理喻又要边伯贤感到毛骨悚然，边伯贤仍不愿去违逆眼前向导失职的都暻秀。或许是对施暴的都暻秀多少抱有愤懑，又亦或是因自己的无餍而难以启齿，边伯贤没有出声回应都暻秀像极了威吓的命令，只是微微抿了抿唇。  
都暻秀总是很喜欢边伯贤一切无意识发嗲的小动作，更不用说控制边伯贤一切反应比他想象得还要有趣得多，他几乎要后悔自己长久以来的忍耐。虽然边伯贤仍不肯认清立场，但都暻秀已经不想再花时间等边伯贤更加习惯自己，准备已久的项圈终于套上了边伯贤漂亮的脖子，早就内心预演了千百遍的好戏就要正式上演，他已经不再需要太顾虑边伯贤的意愿。  
仍不打算脱掉自己的衣裤，都暻秀剥掉边伯贤半开衣襟的上衣，又将注意力落到他近乎全裸的下半身。边伯贤大腿上还绑着有些汗湿了的衬衫夹，白皙细腻的腿根被浅浅勒出的红痕，与皮带抽打留下的痕迹交错在一起，和带着金属扣的黑色束带一并成了他全身仅剩的装饰。这代表了整洁严肃的性感并不算边伯贤的风格，都暻秀替他整理好领带压好衣领要他把衬衫穿整齐，他就听话地认真夹好下摆。然而为此烙下的暧昧痕迹并非边伯贤所想象的、彼此将对方系在心上的勋章，只是都暻秀强硬地要他留下的专属印记。都暻秀决定就让这个有意思的小东西待在边伯贤腿上，他将还未过不应期的性器缓缓抽出，边伯贤勉强没有撕裂的肿痛后穴一时留不住被都暻秀射在穴内的液体。都暻秀无心欣赏少许精液淌出的美景，反而单膝跪到床边抱住边伯贤仍然悬空的臀部，将他疼得一直无法勃起的可怜性器纳入口中。  
下体突如其来的暖意让边伯贤惊讶地立即费力抬起脖子去看，都暻秀精致的嘴巴吞吐着他的性器，丰润的唇被唾液浸得水亮，动作间甚至还能看到灵巧的舌头。这幅放荡的场景冲击力太大，再多气愤不满也被抛诸脑后，边伯贤被害羞击倒，瞬间红透了脸和脖子，发出一声像是抽泣的呻吟。都暻秀动作难掩生疏，却很仔细地不让牙齿磕到边伯贤脆弱的器官，他红艳的舌头描绘着柱身上经脉的形状，随着抽出的动作又用舌尖舔舐极度敏感的龟头刺戳马眼。明明是在做着服侍他人的事，但都暻秀向上看边伯贤的视线像极了他那只黑豹形的精神体，过于具有侵略性的目光使边伯贤不可抑止地产生即将被吞噬的惊慌。忐忑的心情与稍安分过后又强烈起来的结合热一同淹没了边伯贤，他带着哭腔请求都暻秀停下未果，即将被吓到高潮时慌不择路的边伯贤伸手去推都暻秀的脑袋，反倒让未作抵抗的都暻秀脸上被飞溅到了一些精液。都暻秀过分帅气的脸一旦靠近就让边伯贤心跳到呼吸困难，边伯贤有些后怕地闭上眼睛，却被抓住后脑勺的头发半仰起脸给予亲吻。都暻秀轻易撬开边伯贤的牙关，将含在口中的液体渡到他的嘴里逼他吞下自己的精液，男性的腥膻味留在齿舌间的滋味实在是差劲，边伯贤颤颤巍巍扑闪着长长的睫毛睁开眼睛，眼神再次湿润起来。  
奖励？还是惩罚？搞不懂的事情越来越多，已经根本分不清楚了。  
沉溺在像是要用舌头记住边伯贤有几颗牙齿一样缠绵的、都暻秀的吻里，感觉好到几乎又想要勃起的边伯贤感慨地想，结合应该就像是这样才对，不该是义务亦非惩戒的手段，甚至不需要结合热的强制发情，只是想要拥抱住自己托付性命的伙伴，想要把放在比自己更为重要位置上的人彻底据为己有。  
为什么你面对毫无遮掩的我会是如此可怕的模样？没关系的，我知道你该是与我有一样纯粹的想法，我会努力去体会你变了形式的温柔。  
都暻秀放开边伯贤有些红肿的唇，他舔掉两人舌尖牵连的唾液，等边伯贤安静乖巧地舔干净他脸颊上的一点点液体后，转而舔舐边伯贤的下巴与脖子。都暻秀在边伯贤不够明显的喉结位置吮吸出浅浅的红痕，然后他的舌尖流连过边伯贤的锁骨与胸膛。  
“哨兵拥有出类拔萃的战斗能力以及极度敏锐的五官。现在，集中你全部的注意力，把视觉与听觉交给我。”都暻秀声音沉得渗人，吐字仍旧清晰又性感，他授课般用循循善诱的语气指示边伯贤，接到他泪水又将夺眶而出的可怜眼神后又问他，“接下来，嗅觉与味觉得到的信息。”  
“都暻秀汗液的味道、皮肤的味道···精液的味道。”  
房间里弥漫着都暻秀喜爱的熏香味，鼻尖萦绕着都暻秀淡淡的香水味，然而这些绝对不会是正确的回答。即使羞耻得握紧了拳头也还是诚实地说出了都暻秀想要听的答案，边伯贤的顺从取悦了阴晴难测的统治者，都暻秀沿着边伯贤腹部柔和的肌理线条按揉过，然后双手握住了他精瘦的腰。边伯贤多少猜到了都暻秀接下来的动作，做好了心理准备却还是被尴尬部位尖锐的疼痛惹得下意识挣扎了一下。  
“最后。触觉与感受。”  
男性的乳头被拉扯也很难体会到什么快感，都暻秀像是要把边伯贤胸前小巧的肉粒吞下肚似的用牙齿啃咬研磨，他简直是不知道如何控制力道的猛兽，死死按住猎物刺入獠牙只为生吞下心脏。好在都暻秀还知道用舌苔搔刮边伯贤的乳头与乳晕，淫秽的啧啧水声缓和了部分火燎燎的痛与几乎没有下限的羞耻，边伯贤险些生出些想要昏过去逃避现实的念头，可他不肯再度轻易示弱。  
哨兵敏锐的感官注定他们将成为向导的耳目与心，他们必须把自己的一切能力用作守护自己向导的武器。然而都暻秀不屑一顾边伯贤天生王者般的力量，只蛮横地要边伯贤只能看着他只能听着他，甚至要求边伯贤奉上灵魂。都暻秀将一切本该甜而软的奖励举动都带上了惩罚意味的疼痛，哪怕只是作为哨兵边伯贤也无法轻易抗拒，更何况边伯贤明白自己想要都暻秀更多的代价就是必须满足他的欲求。边伯贤眼里的都暻秀，从来都是只对他自己刻薄的、分外温柔的人，更何况他是个向导，于是尽管深知他的强悍，边伯贤也总是本能地想要保护他，心甘情愿用最柔软的内在面对他。都暻秀早就发现了边伯贤有些自以为是却又愚蠢得可爱的误解，他非常喜欢边伯贤偶尔的不够机灵。边伯贤按捺不住主动去触碰禁忌之时，都暻秀终于可以肆无忌惮地做回恶人。都暻秀欣赏边伯贤的凛然傲气，更想独占他全部的甜蜜温顺，所以他把边伯贤的乖巧与柔软当作寡廉鲜耻的引诱，又把边伯贤漂亮的脸蛋与身体判定为被称作‘色欲’的本源罪孽，他合理化了自己一切强制调教的粗鲁行为。都暻秀胸有成竹边伯贤不会认为自己在作恶，毕竟他天真到本该永远都看不到被自己掩饰好的暗色想法。  
大概是作为乖乖接受了齿痕与吻痕的嘉奖，都暻秀亲了亲含露玫瑰般湿着眼睛却做出坚强表情的边伯贤嘴角，将一根手指轻松插入了他仍残余着胀痛感的后穴中。边伯贤揪住软乎乎的被子咬住下唇，等待着都暻秀的手指把还未习惯的恐惧与疼痛牵引进他的身体内部，然而都暻秀的动作过分色情且腻人，比起说是新一轮侵犯的准备更像是单纯的按摩与挑逗。边伯贤受惑于都暻秀突如其来的惯常温柔，陌生的快乐毫无防备地在他脑袋里用力炸开，这比起直白的疼痛太新鲜太美妙又太可怕，他对于席卷而来的不单单是肉体的欲望洪流乱了心神，好不容易决定下无论如何都不向反常的都暻秀认输，身体却同时感到了畏惧与期待。迷惘的边伯贤像是要呼唤回都暻秀宠溺他的本心，求助似的松开被子去抱都暻秀的肩颈，不安地随着都暻秀的动作小声呜咽。都暻秀灵巧的手指按压着边伯贤敏感又热情的内壁，边伯贤身体从内部开始变得湿润，后穴甚至淫荡地吸住都暻秀的手指不让它拔出，体内有异物感照理并不好，可情欲一旦被挖掘出馥郁的香气，本能便一个劲儿说服边伯贤去享受去沉沦。  
这下彻底没有拒绝的理由了。像是被摸舒服肚皮了的小奶狗，边伯贤口中逸出黏黏糊糊的呻吟，放下戒备的他讨好一般努力抬起自己的腰去迎合都暻秀，随着都暻秀手指数的增加，边伯贤的思绪一点点丢进欲望旋涡中，暖到发烫的肌肤亟待抚摸与舔吻甚至更多的吮咬。前列腺被找到的瞬间边伯贤几乎要勒死都暻秀，他紧张地紧绷起浑身的肌肉却又四肢发软，无人问津的性器硬起来抵在都暻秀的腹部，从自己股间发出的咕啾咕啾水声也无法熄灭想要射精的欲望。都暻秀大约是说了边伯贤一句淫荡，带笑的语气又像是在赞赏，然后更加用力动起手腕将第四根骨节分明的手指挤入边伯贤的体内。边伯贤死死咬紧了牙关忍住差一些脱口而出的顶撞，他已经被开发过一次的后穴几乎要遗忘掉不久前的蹂躏，饥渴的肉壁亲吻着都暻秀的手指，这般情况下不坦率的辩解会太像是情话，他不愿让自己再陷入更加不知廉耻的境地。可前列腺最直接的刺激让边伯贤快要憋不住尖叫，他或许可以忍耐责罚却无法抵御追逐快感的本能，他觉得自己该要都暻秀住手的，可瘙痒着不肯知足的冲动又要他把自己完全交付给都暻秀，他稀薄的矜持很快也同肉体一同背叛，并撺掇他的心一起向都暻秀谄媚，哪怕被弄得一团糟也好看上去狼狈不堪也罢，他渴望着都暻秀给予他更多。  
都暻秀为边伯贤做的这场前戏冗长得要命，但是又太深情款款太能点燃渴望。都暻秀似乎又恢复了往日只对边伯贤的无限体贴，温暖的光泽映在他的大眼睛里，他俯下身吻边伯贤耳朵低声询问感受的声音悦耳得能酥了骨头。边伯贤恍然领悟到这大概就是都暻秀别扭的示爱方式，于是他轻易说服了自己，所有委屈好像终于找到了发泄口。边伯贤彻底安心下来哼哼唧唧抽搭着抱怨都暻秀弄疼了自己，却大胆又懂事地努力与并拢腿的条件反射作斗争，将自己的后穴更多地暴露给都暻秀看。  
调笑着用性感的语调反问边伯贤难道只记得疼痛，都暻秀故意用圆润的指尖用力按住他的前列腺，意料之中换来一声骚媚的惊呼。一如往常的都暻秀很容易就顺好了边伯贤的毛，后者噘起嘴小声承认了舒服，却也不忘嗲里嗲气补充了几句孩子气的责怪，嫌弃都暻秀这回倒是不干不脆。都暻秀听了也没露出生气的表情，甚至无辜地眨眨眼睛说了句抱歉，动作却毫无歉意，都暻秀愈发用力动起手腕戳弄边伯贤的前列腺，像是要直接逼他就这么被玩射出来。见都暻秀一副要贯彻磨磨蹭蹭吊胃口的架势，又羞又恼的边伯贤被直白的刺激攻击得涌起生理性泪雾，胡乱喘息着换着不痛不痒的词软乎乎地不停骂都暻秀。  
都暻秀在边伯贤快要高潮的前一刻突然抽出手用手指堵住他前端的小孔，告诉他不可以射之后又松开了手，在他皱起脸挣扎起来之前另一手托起他脖子去亲他，边缓缓按揉他的后颈边低声哄他舔舔自己。边伯贤嘤嘤嗯嗯地被都暻秀摸红了耳根，独自犹豫了片刻最终点了点头。边伯贤费了好大的自制力才没有伸手去抚摸自己差一点就可以射出来的性器，听话地撑起身爬到都暻秀腿间，嘟嘟囔囔骂他坏心眼说他是混蛋。边伯贤很是不爽都暻秀衣裤完整自己却被扒光的现状，倒也不出言挑衅都暻秀，他握住都暻秀半硬的性器气呼呼地张开嘴，强忍着反胃将湿漉漉的阴茎尽可能含到喉头。都暻秀按了按边伯贤毛茸茸的可爱后脑勺令他将脸蛋埋入耻毛中，后者艰难地呼吸着试图动一动舌头去舔舐茎身却不得要领，只能笨拙地做吞吐动作。都暻秀把玩着边伯贤乱翘的发梢，时不时抚摸他的脑袋以示鼓励，有一下没一下地用劲迫使不设防的边伯贤为自己做深喉，逗弄得他又露出泫然欲泣的表情才松开手。都暻秀托住边伯贤的下巴半搂着将他抱进怀里，轻声要他伸出舌头，接着又是过于缠绵的吻与过于煽情的摩挲皮肤动作。边伯贤几乎被吻到烦了都暻秀不紧不慢的一切爱抚，他想射精想得几乎要咬一口都暻秀的舌头，可他不敢触怒都暻秀又羞于开口催促，只好揪着都暻秀的衣襟，郁闷地等待他的下一个动作。  
绝对不会说什么‘快点做’的，把我弄疼的帐还没算呢，至少说点好听的话再原谅你。  
粉红色的情绪小心翼翼地生出，接着铺天盖地将边伯贤包裹住，他满心欢喜与冲动。于是边伯贤主动去舔都暻秀敏感的上颚，后者轻轻咬了一下他的舌尖，撑起身研究了几秒他的表情，有了好玩的发现般浅笑道，“你知道自己现在的模样有多可爱吗？”  
“···诶？”  
都暻秀的眼中迅速褪下柔情的颜色，微垂下眼帘将边伯贤从怀中推出再度拉开他的双腿，很有预见性地伸手堵住他不断溢出前列腺液的精孔，将自己早就硬到发疼的性器用力捣进了他湿漉漉的后穴，身体再度合二为一的感觉像是找到归宿般舒爽，且不论有无快感，他们简直契合得无话可说。身体结合时双方的想法便会全部暴露在对方脑海中，不同于精神共鸣的和谐感，而是更赤裸地暴露自己的所思所想，都暻秀将结合理解为了某种训教意味的仪式，他认为已经施舍完足够的奖赏，是时候让边伯贤认清事实——早就说过，都暻秀对待边伯贤最为赏罚分明。  
明明不久前才被操到哭喊着唾液淌个不停的地步，一身红紫满脸泪痕竟还是露出了期待告白的表情，如此好猜心事的小笨蛋怎么会不可爱？都暻秀读到边伯贤心中的疑惑后更觉得他惹人怜爱，不免内心叹息他实在太容易激起自己凌虐的欲望，他实在是值得被挖掘出更多苦闷又难熬的悲痛表情。  
你啊，边哭泣边撒娇的模样下流至极，但又过分可爱、美艳不可方物。  
缱绻甜蜜的前戏让边伯贤恢复了精力也稍许治愈了心灵，他却无心去享受性事真正销魂的乐趣。都暻秀要边伯贤毫无防备地突然直面自己的真实想法，哪怕只是一瞬，他就为完整看清都暻秀的心而不自觉战栗。边伯贤早在初次见面被安抚情绪时，就明白自己再也无法逃离被绝对力量驯服又被毫不吝啬嘉奖的快感，可他并不知道，都暻秀本就过激了的感情在日积月累中酝酿得愈加狂热。根本不是什么别扭无害的爱意，都暻秀纯粹且残忍的暴烈想法，恐怖到要边伯贤根本遏制不住惧怕。  
——黑暗哨兵怎么会是‘光’  
——脆弱的向导又怎么会是‘野兽’  
初见时双方对彼此称号的嘲弄仍然印象颇深，边伯贤从未质疑过作为向导的都暻秀，但映射进脑海中的一切逼他不得不相信，当初那句野兽确实并非笑话。都暻秀的暴戾与温柔并不矛盾，它们一并扎根在他的血液深处，他凶狠恶劣的可怖念头比起他与生俱来的威严气质更为沉重。后知后觉自己先前的玫瑰色幻想简直单纯到愚蠢，边伯贤不敢置信地眨了眨眼睛尽力让水雾散去，他望向正注视着自己的都暻秀，抱着最后一线希望寻求一个不让自己感到胆怯的答案。有着完美无瑕英俊面容的男人即使做出轻佻的表情也帅得要人神魂颠倒，黑曜石般美丽的眼眸宛如要扯着边伯贤一同堕落的深渊，冰冷的目光深深刺入边伯贤的心里，他体内的热度却不减反升，异常的高温简直就像是某种绝症的症状，炙烤着边伯贤的身心也灼烧着都暻秀早就沸腾了的情绪。边伯贤这才真正理解了都暻秀对他说无法后悔的真正含义，他如愿以偿和都暻秀的结合并不代表交换心灵，也不代表对方强势的一往情深，只意味着他单方面被剥夺一切生路，他被都暻秀正式宣布了永远只能仰视。  
备受宠爱的貌美小女儿无法泯灭掉天真无邪的好奇心，她打开了蓝胡子本不打算让她知晓的秘密房间，面对门后的一切是她必须要为任性支付的代价。  
“都暻秀你···对我···”做足了扩张缓慢插入的性器并没有给边伯贤造成太大的痛苦，但边伯贤比方才的强暴还要为此感到惧怕与悲哀，对方激烈到崩坏溃烂的阴暗感情，在裹着苦涩之余偏偏还含有甜美，边伯贤哀恸地猜想这是否因为自己也已经无可救药。  
眼神冷淡的都暻秀被边伯贤微张唇间的小舌头吸引了注意力，他沉默地盯着边伯贤微肿的唇半晌后只是抬了抬嘴角。都暻秀暂时退出性器，掰开边伯贤握在自己小臂上的手，半抱住边伯贤的腰将他下身略抬起，又抓住他的大腿将他身体完全翻转，接着将自己的性器再次插入。都暻秀一直以来选择的教育方式像是在养成一种病患关系，单方面地鼓励边伯贤向自己坦露心迹，要他无所保留地依赖自己，却不允许边伯贤了解半分自己的真实感情。即使已经共通想法，都暻秀也始终要边伯贤逃不出迷惑无助的牢笼。  
得不到任何安慰的边伯贤被摆成跪趴着翘起臀部的屈辱姿势，曲肘撑在胸前的动作令他的肩胛骨突出，这像是随时都要伸出翅膀般的形状美丽又脆弱，都暻秀将未握住他性器的另一只手覆到其中一边，像在感叹漂亮的小鸟永远飞不走一般，用近乎搔痒的轻微动作抚摸他的肩背。都暻秀感受到手掌下雪白的身体在颤抖，他知道边伯贤又开始哭了。于是都暻秀单手扣住边伯贤线条性感的胯部，再次开始不知倦的索取。  
从背后进入的姿势让都暻秀的性器插得很深，一旦动作起来边伯贤便无暇伤怀，他被捏碎了满心的酸涩将脸蛋埋在被子里急促地喘息着，他自暴自弃地干脆只去感受身体的快感，他想要都暻秀动得再快一些想要顺利射出来，请求的话语由于羞耻与畏怯而暧昧不清，比起人类的语言更像是动物幼崽的啼声。  
猫咪只要喵喵叫人类就会觉得可爱，无论想表达什么皆是如此，因为这种动物生来便是可爱的，就如同此刻的边伯贤。都暻秀清楚边伯贤饱受煎熬，可还是把他轻浅绵软的呜咽理解为了更多欺负的应允。都暻秀非常得意，他再次把边伯贤干得像是牙牙学语的孩童般无法正常言语。都暻秀缓缓抽出自己的性器又深深往边伯贤身体里顶，扎扎实实用力碾压过他的前列腺，握住他硬挺分身的手依然堵住前端流着泪的小孔，用不近人情的力道将他欲望的热流捏得不得不逆流。都暻秀刻意拿捏住了节奏但用劲毫无保留，像是要边伯贤的身体彻底记住自己形状与温度似的每一下都插得很深，在他雪白股间肆意进出的性器将淫糜的水声刻意放大，两人交合处湿得一塌糊涂。与无法射精的折磨同时被都暻秀给予的是从未有过的灭顶快感，边伯贤呜咽着无法阻止自己变得黏腻又湿漉漉的喘息从唇齿间溢出，他从未想象过被贯穿被反复摩擦后穴竟会带来如此极限的刺激。长久的野蛮性交行为使边伯贤大腿发颤，他无力支撑的上半身下塌，弯折出的腰部曲线妙不可言。  
都暻秀不知餍足地抬手掴了边伯贤高高翘起的臀部一巴掌，他敏感的皮肤立即留下了印记。边伯贤绵软地哀鸣着、喘息着，后穴无法控制地因为都暻秀的动作猛地收缩，他还是不甘心，太过不甘心而完全止不住眼泪。都暻秀明知故问边伯贤想要什么，停下抽打他圆润臀部的动作转而去抚摸他紧紧抿住的唇，沾了边伯贤腮边的泪水强行将手指塞进他唇间。  
原本都暻秀已经想好了边伯贤全部有可能的回答，正游刃有余地用指尖数他的牙齿，边伯贤反倒含住都暻秀的手指吮吸起来，喘息声黏腻且撩人。  
“我要你···只有我一个。”  
你待我并非如奴隶也不像玩具，可我也不要只作为用来消遣的宠物来讨取你的亲吻、你的一切触摸。  
实在是意料之外却又情理之中的漂亮答案，虽然在都暻秀眼里他可爱至极的哨兵大部分时候都又甜又傻，他却没忘记边伯贤关键时刻总是理智机敏到狡猾。都暻秀被边伯贤表现出的贪婪逗乐，承认这是他很值得骄傲的又一迷人之处。被反将了一军的都暻秀并不懊恼，只是俯下身亲吻着边伯贤背部汗湿的细腻肌肤，默认他有资格向自己提出这样嚣张的要求。  
仿佛终于签订下契约，好脾气的都暻秀开心地再次善心大发，掐住一直疏忽了疼爱的边伯贤右乳尖，用腿紧紧卡住他颤抖的腿根被迫让他双腿更开，长久积压的欲望仿佛不会燃尽般烧进他火热的体内，只想干坏他，要他发自心底地畏惧而自觉斩断每一丝离开的念头。指尖挤压硬挺的乳头，便会见边伯贤振翅欲飞般收拢蝴蝶骨；握紧不断亢奋起来的性器一次次逼高潮的热浪逆流，便能要边伯贤泣声愈发柔媚悲切；用力搅动内壁按摩肉壁狠狠碾过前列腺，便可以要他又痛又爽地摆起腰肢扭动得像他那银蛇状的精神体···这些恶劣的小把戏确实是屡试不爽。情欲将都暻秀雪白的脸颊染成过分情意绵绵的颜色，而唯一值得被这模样抚慰的人却无法看见。边伯贤只能听到自己放荡的哭叫与交合动作带来的淫乱声响，他被施加名为钟爱的刑罚却无力去回应，他感知着都暻秀带着暴怒的残酷念头，明白自己只被允许接受支配者一切的恩赐。被掠夺也被束缚，尽管如此酥麻的快乐还是由连接处窜到四肢百骸，甘美到要边伯贤心生绝望的快感狂潮似乎要撑裂身体，舒爽到简直想要谴责自己贪得无厌的肉体淫贱无耻的程度。  
都暻秀慷慨又冰冷的偏爱是无法挣脱的桎梏，边伯贤不得不做好觉悟，就算自己再怎样不甘，即使不久的将来他与都暻秀都将退役，他也到死都是被都暻秀驯服的哨兵。都暻秀唯一愿意给予的忠诚过于奢侈，它镌刻到边伯贤的灵魂深处，命令他用余下的生命无数次向都暻秀渴求永远无法得到的柔情蜜意。  
发抖的手附上都暻秀仍拧着红肿乳粒的那只手，边伯贤竭力将自己纤软的手指扣入都暻秀的指缝，将他的手拿开好让近乎脱力的上半身完全瘫软到床上。边伯贤将都暻秀的发烫的手心贴上自己被泪与唾液濡湿的脸颊，眷恋不已地呼出欣慰的吐息，乖顺地用脸颊娇嫩的肌肤感受他掌心的纹路。与边伯贤心意相通的都暻秀有些惊讶于他此刻竟在回忆初遇的场景，旋即了然了他的意图。  
那一天的昏暗牢狱中，烛光映照在年轻哨兵稚气未脱的漂亮脸蛋上，受无妄牢狱之灾的向导虽取笑了首位访客状似名不副实的称号，却也在他的眼中见到了阔别已久的光芒。  
属于我的黑暗哨兵，属于我的边伯贤。绮丽的、圣洁的光，确确实实成为我的东西了。  
“到下次还学不会控制射精就绑起来，明白吗？”都暻秀兴致高涨，不仅最后一次体贴地作出了妥协，还暂且没用更严苛的惩罚恐吓边伯贤。都暻秀用大拇指按揉边伯贤潮湿的脸颊，很有耐心地等待边伯贤点着头哑了嗓音用尽所有恳求的言语，终将他被反复折磨的性器松开，这般慷慨的代价就是不顾边伯贤是否能承受得住的猛烈抽插。边伯贤在野蛮的冲撞中艰难又痛快地达到了高潮，堪堪射完精液还没从片刻的恍惚中完全恢复过来，就再次被抵住肩膀更加大力地顶弄，他感到自己从云端急剧坠落又被风暴席卷带走，分明是在承受暴烈的挞伐，可偏偏快感也成倍袭来，整个人仿佛成了只是用来抽插而谋求宣泄的器具。边伯贤心慌意乱，不安地喊起都暻秀的名字，一遍又一遍地呼唤他，用甜糯的语调一个劲儿向他撒娇，内心的所思所想也只剩下他。都暻秀不作出任何开心或反感的反应，他充耳不闻，保持了速度用想要把阴囊也捅入边伯贤后穴的力道在他肠道内肆虐。先前射入的精液被带出穴口打成沫状，将被摩擦成石榴色的肉穴装点得更加情色。都暻秀又一次即将登上绝顶，抽出性器挥开边伯贤的手掰住他的肩膀将他再一次翻身过来面向自己。都暻秀跨到边伯贤脑袋上方对着他的脸随意撸动了两下性器，掐着怒涨的龟头将一股股精液射到他嘴角与下巴上。纵情享乐的淫靡气味弥漫开，混乱交织的呼吸仍旧不肯退下热度，余韵不绝的结合热不依不饶地在边伯贤已经食髓知味的身体内作祟。边伯贤伸出舌头尝都暻秀的味道，并没有自己被从里到外彻底玷污的实感，只觉得他让完美的都暻秀暴露出如此丑恶的欲望，他成功地亵渎了自己高高在上的主宰者。  
如此笃定的边伯贤用尽最后一点力气捉住始终衣衫完整的都暻秀衣角，幸福地眯起眼睛露出了笑容。  
筋疲力尽又头晕目眩，全身的关节都酸痛又倦乏，每一根骨头、每一寸皮肤都感觉灼热得快要成为焦土。过于炽热，太过伤人，但还是无法停止渴望、不想停止哀求。  
请填满我、请破坏我、请不要放开我···救救我，都暻秀。

END.

补充一些不是很重要、写出来大概会中二度暴增所以懒得写的简单设定及背景：  
被称为“野兽”的向导都暻秀，精神体是纯黑的豹；被称为“光”的黑暗哨兵边伯贤，精神体是银白的蛇。  
遇到彼此之前都因为能力太出众而无法与普通的哨兵或向导协调。曾有哨兵因为都暻秀拒绝为其做情绪整理崩溃而死，又因身为向导精神体却是罕见的猛兽形态，都暻秀被误传喜好虐杀哨兵，一度被拘束住关押在塔的地下牢房；同时期刚觉醒的边伯贤无法控制过于强大的能力，虽然没有向导能够成功安抚他，但由于强大的黑暗哨兵出现率太低，他迟迟未被处死，和都暻秀的接触是管理层无计可施之下的最后处决。


End file.
